Gumball's Apology
by TheLonelyPotato99
Summary: When Penny finds out Gumball is cheating on her, to him its all just one big lie. Can he restore his loves broken heart? Takes place after the shell and many others after.
1. On and On we'll go

**Hey guys this is my first TAWoG Fanfiction, hope you enjoy. I Need Netflix. lol.**

 **Before you read, i'd like you to know that i'm always afraid when i want to write a songfic. I back out fearing i'll get copyright. Its like that one time when your about to do something then you back out at the last second. Remember those days?. those were some dark times, lol.**

 **Song; On and On by: Cartoon (ft, Danial Levi) I don't own this song, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Without further adieu, lets begin.**

It was a normal day at Elmore High for the class in Miss Simian's Pre-Algebra class, but for one certain blue feline it was the worst day of his life… Penny broke up with Gumball

* * *

(Flashback)

"Hey Carrie" Gumball asked.

"Yes what is it?" Carrie answered.

"Can you help me with my stuff?" Gumball asked as he put his books down.

"Sure" Carrie said.

"Thanks Carrie" Gumball didn't see Tobias bump into hum from behind, causing him to fall towards Carrie. Unknown to either of them Penny was walking to her next class and saw everything. She gasped and ran in the opposite direction crying.

Gumball noticed the position he was in and pushed Carrie away from him. He tried to call out to her but was met with silence.

Gumball started to cry as he ran away.

"Do you still need some help?" Carrie yelled.

Gumball didn't answer as he left his books behind and ran all the way home crying and feeling very angry with himself.

 _'_ _I didn't know this would happen, What did i do wrong?'_ he thought as he reached his front door.

(Flashback end)

* * *

"Hey sweetie your home early" his mother said. She noticed he'd been crying and got concerned.

"I just want to be left alone" he said stopping her from speaking and went to his room to cry himself to sleep.

At dinner Gumball just sat there and played with his food, not feeling hungry, he didn't say anything either. Even his brother Darwin was worried for him.

"Sweetie are you ok?" his mother asked. That was the breaking point for Gumball as he balled his fists in anger as new tears fell out freely from his eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU SO DESPERATE TO KNOW ABOUT?, THAT PENNY AND I BROKE UP?, DO ME A FREAKING SOLID AND LEAVE ME ALONE" he yelled as he ran to his room.

It didn't take long before everything fell silent, everyone was shocked, Darwin was the most shocked out of everyone else. This wasn't the Gumball they knew.

"Do you know what happened?" Darwin asked his sister.

She thought back to where back in school she saw Carrie and Gumball talking and Tobias bumped into Gumball from behind, Anais snapped her fingers.

"Penny must've thought Gumball was cheating on her" Anais said.

"So how do you think we'll fix this?" Darwin asked. Anais smiled.

"If i know my brother, he'll fix this" Anais said confidently.

* * *

Meanwhile

Gumball was in his room with his head in his pillow thinking of a way to fix this. He had an idea as he got up and locked his door and booted up his laptop and pressed 'record'.

 **On and On by: Cartoon ft, Daniel Levi)**

 _Hold me close till i get up_

 _Time is barely on our side_

 _i don't wanna waste whats left_

 _the storms we chase are leadin' us_

 _and love is is all we'll ever trust, yeah._

 _No i don't wanna waste whats left_

 _and on and on we go_

 _through the wastelands through the highways_

 _'till my shadow turns to sun rays_

 _and on and on we'll go_

 _through the wastelands through the highways_

 _and on and on we'll go_

 _on we'll go_

 _Finding life along the way_

 _melodies we haven't played_

 _no, i don't want no rest_

 _echoin around these walls_

 _fighting to create a song_

 _I don't wanna miss a beat_

 _and on and on we'll go_

 _through the wastelands through the highways_

 _'till my shadow turns to sun rays_

 _and on and on we'll go_

 _through the wastelands through the highways_

 _and on and on we go_

 _and we'll grow in number_

 _fueled by thunder, see the horizon_

 _turn us to thousands_

 _and we'll grow in number_

 _fueled by thunder, see the horizon_

 _turn us to thousands_

 _and on and on we'll go_

 _through the wastelands through the highways'_

 _'till my shadow turns to sun rays_

 _and on and on we'll go_

 _through the wastelands through the highways_

 _and on and on we'll go_

* * *

 _(end of song)_

Gumball was never a great singer but he hoped it got the message across. He unlocked his door bedroom door, He snuck out the window and went to have the video edited at the video store.

"Hey Larry" Gumball greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Gumball what can i help you wth today?" Larry asked.

"I need something edited" Gumball said handing him a list.

"Alright i'll see what i can do, come by at around three" Larry said. Gumball thanked him and left.

(later that day at around 2:45)

Penny was in her room thinking to herself, she felt bad for running away on her gummypuss like that. She looked at her computer as she got an idea.

"I need to apologize to him" Penny said as she went to her message board. Nothing came up as the doe sighed and went to sleep. Hours later at around 4:15 she woke up to the hear a cat meow coming from her laptop. She giggled and got on.

She saw a video titled 'my apology' she clicked on it and listened to Gumball sing with smoke and darkness behind him. She was awe struck and was surprised but giggled knowing he tried to sing on key and was failing miserably.

 _'_ _I guess thats what makes Gumball well… Gumball'_ she thought with a giggle.

She decided to write him back.

 **Dear Gumball**

 **Meet me at the park at around eight-thirty tonight.**

 **Love you**

 **Penny Fitzgerald**

She clicked send and waited for a reply, almost immediately after a sound came in she clicked on the message.

 **To Penny**

 **Yeah i'd like that,** **sure.**

 **Gumball**

She sighed in relief and went outside for some air, she went and sat on her front porch, her mom saw how absent she was.

"Penny are you ok?" her mom asked. She started to cry.

"Can you talk to dad please?" she asked

"What ever for sweetie?" her mom answered. Penny balled her hands into fists as tears fell from her eyes.

'WHY DOES DAD HATE GUMBALL?" she screamed, her mother was shocked.

her mom sighed and nodded her head. She will have a talk with him.

"heres some money go and clear your mind sweetheart" unlike Penny's father she really loved Gumball very much. She sent her daughter off while she'd have a talk with Penny's father.

* * *

(Time skip a few minutes later)

Penny got back from her walk, she saw her father on the phone with someone. She shrugged it off and went to her room. When she saw her clock read 7:15 her eyes widened. She got a dress from her dresser and put it on. Then she ran down stairs.

"Mom can you drive me to the park?" Penny asked Her mom nodded as the two got in the car and drove off.

 **(Back with Gumball)**

Gumball was wearing his white tuxedo, he was ready to apologize to Penny. Grabbing a basket as he headed out to the car. Nicole was waiting as he got in.

"So are you ready?" his mom asked, Gumball nodded, he felt confident once they reached the park he grabbed his basket and took a deep breath.

"Go get her sweetie" she said. If Gumball was hearing her he wasn't showing it. His eyes were set on Penny. He saw her and tried to look cool but failed, Miserably.

"looking for someone?" Gumball asked trying to lean against a street pole.

"Yes i-" "Ahh" she was cut off when Gumballs hand slipped and he hit his head on the concrete below.

"Gumball" she cried in alarm.

"Ta-Da" he groaned. Penny giggled and rolled her eyes. She helped him up and sighed knowing why they were there, she took a deep breath.

"I wanted to say sorry about today" she said tearing up. Gumball brought her in for a hug, making her smile and snuggle into his embrace. After a few minutes they broke it.

"What happened today was a misunderstanding, my heart is yours and it always will be" Gumball said soothingly.

"Aww Gummypuss your so sweet" she cooed causing him to blush. She noticed the basket he was holding in his hand.

"Oooh are we having a picnic?" she asked in a child like tone. He laughed.

"Yes, yes we are" he said confidently.

He gathered everything and set it up neatly on the blanket. After they were done eating they snuggled together on the blanket not saying a word.

"I love you Gummy" she said. She waited for a reply but heard light snores, she looked to her left and smiled, he was asleep. She sighed and fell asleep next to him. About an hour later she felt a blanket being put onto the both of them. She sighed and kissed Gumball lightly on his head.

"I love you my Gummypuss" she whispered while joining him in a dreamful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: And i'm finally done, this took forever to write as i was having vision issues, but i hope you like this new story i wrote.**

 **Like it? Hate it? let me know.**

 **Peace.**


	2. The Aftermath

**Hey guys i'm back and i hoped that you enjoyed the first chapter. I originally was gonna make this a one-shot story but this couple is so adorable i thought i needed to write more so here you go. Enjoy.**

 **Without further adieu, lets begin.**

* * *

The two lovebirds woke up and yawned as they stretched. After that they sat there staring at each other.

"Morning Gumball" Penny said. Gumball was awestruck as he sat there not paying attention.

"You… look… so adorable" Penny blushed and giggled, he looked adorable flustered as he was. He slapped himself and sighed.

"Remember the day you flew out of my house?" Gumball asked looking into her blue eyes.

"Yeah i do" she said

"Y-you didn't let me finish my sentence" Gumball said blushing.

"What were you going to say" she asked confused,

"you look… you look… extraordinary" Gumball said. Penny blushed and nuzzled his face.

"Your the sweetest boy ever" she gushed while hugging him.

The two excitedly ran back to Gumboil's house to see his family, when they got to his door they opened it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Gumball screamed so loud he turned pale. Penny giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Yeah i'd like that thank you" she said. Gumball took her hand and walked her home, not saying a worthy soon made it to her front porch.

"Thank you Gumball, i love you" Penny said.

"Your the best girlfriend ever. I don't think there will be another girl like you if anything would happen to us" Gumball said.

Penny gasped as she teared up, blushing brighter then a tomato, she only had five words that would seal their relationship in the books of history forever.

"Do… you really mean that?" she asked. Gumball nodded as Penny hugged him and planted kisses on every inch of his face.

"Arrrggghhh, can't breathe" she released him, he fell to the ground coughing.

"I should be going now" Penny said.

"Yeah yeah no i get it" Gumball said, he started to walk away. He turned and blew her a kiss, she giggled and entered her house.

She made it to her bedroom window and saw Gumball jumping on his head and laughed.

"Hahahahahahah" Gumball laughed while jumping onto his roof with a splat.

"I'm… ok" he groaned while crawling and falling into his room with an audible "ow" before closing his window.

"Gumball" she said with a sigh while crawling into bed, she hugged a nearby pillow.

"Good night Gummy" she said drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **This chapter may be shorter then my first but fret not my loyal followers, i shall return/ Lol, Like it? hate it?. Let me know in the comments below.**

 **I'll do more Pokemon stuff soon.**

 **Peace.**


	3. The Poem

**Heres chapter 3, i can't help writing these. This couple is so cute i can't help it. I've been looking into writing a new story with Darwin and Carrie. I have not seen 'Upgrade' yet so i'll add that part in when i do see it eventually.**

 **Without further adieu, lets begin.**

* * *

The next day at school couldn't go any better for the couple at Elmore High. It all started in Mr, Smalls science class when Penny saw Gumball writing something on a piece of paper.

"What're you doing?" Penny asked. "writing a poem for my mom" Gumball said, she nodded and went back to her seat, while he sighed and continued to write his poem. Little did Penny know… it was for her. The bell rung to signal the end of class… he needed more time, so he was glad Penny wasn't in his next class… for once.

"Hey Carrie?" Gumball asked, walking in the halls.

"Yes, what is it?" she said.

"I need some help with something" he said whispering the rest of his words, Carries smile grew as she snickered, also helping him was darwin, and Anais. Penny won't know what hit her… accept Gumball's heart. he he.

)Later at home)

Gumball was on his bed thinking to himself, he got up and called Penny on his phone, he dialed her number and waited.

"Did you look inside your bag?" Gumball asked with a smirk

"No, why?" Penny asked confused.

"Trust me" she shrugged and got the poem from her bag and read it.

* * *

Your the girl of my dreams

Yes it is as it seems

Your so beautiful

I have to be truthful

I have loved you for so long

People tried to prove us wrong

But i swear

I don't care

I love you

* * *

She was in tears after she read it as crying could me heard on the other end of the phone and Gumball thought he screwed up again.

"Why don't you come over" she said

"ok" he said happily.

He jumped out of his bedroom window and stuck the landing with 'minor' success and hobbled off to her house, when he knocked on the door she opened it.

"Hey Gummy?" Penny asked making Gumball start blushing at the nickname.

"Y-yeah" he stuttered.

"Why do you like jumping out of windows?" she asked.

"Well my sweet Penny, the answer to that question is, i'm 12 and unpredictable" he said smugly. She giggled and kissed him softly on his forehead.

"And thats why i love you" she whispered.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" Gumball stuttered doing his best not to blush as hard as he was, she nodded.

"Can we see a movie?" Penny asked

"Sure, any ideas?" Gumball asked.

She thought for a moment and smiled.

"How about upgrade" she said while Gumball nodded with a smile. This was gonna be epic, they told Pennys mom who agreed to tel Nicole so she doesn't kill him.

 **(until i watch it myself we'll fast forward)**

* * *

As they were walking back to her house, they talked about the movie.

"So what was your favorite part?" Penny asked.

"My favorite part was when the guy said 'you don't know that i'm a fucking ninja, while i am state of the art i am not a ninja'" Gumball said making her giggle knowing he would never swear it was still funny.

"What about you?" Gumball asked. she shrugged, he found this acceptable. When they got back to her house they were so tired they didn't care that they snuggled together. Gumball didn't go home till the day after so Penny had some time alone with him which she didn't mind.

 **(The next morning)**

"Gummy its time to wake up" she sang.

"I don't wanna" he whined while she smirked evilly and opened a window as the sun as well as her natural glow was a powerful wake up call. As she started to giggle to herself mischievously.

"Penny i- AHHH" he yelled as he shot strait through the bedroom wall.

"You should've seen your face" she said laughing.

Gumball grumbled and got ready for school. The the bus came the couple got on and sat next to each other. They saw Darwin next to Carrie and smirked. He noticed and looked to the side blushing. As if Carrie giggling at his face didn't help either, only causing him to blush harder.

"We saw a movie last night and Gumball stayed the night" Penny said blushing as she hugged him.

They got to the school and walked to class holding hands together.

"Gumball, Penny your late" Ms Simian said. They sighed but smiled knowing that she will be retiring soon next month… soon they'll celebrate. But first they had a detention to go to. Things didn't go well.

The couple didn't care as they went to the detention room after class and sat down, A teacher would watch them shortly, unfortunately it HAD to be Mr. Small who was known to be laid back but still somehow did good in his teachings.

So with him catching some Z's the couple started passing notes to one another, silently flirting with eachother. Then Penny got a mischievous glint in her eyes and beckoned Gumball over.

She whispered something to him, "i'd love to" he said. He climbed onto her lap and started to kiss her_french style. They closed their eyes in pleasure as their tongues danced together, sadly a few minutes passed before they had to break the kiss for air.

"I love you" Gumball whispered.

"Thank you for accepting my new form" Penny said.

"Your welcome, and i thought i already did" he said feeling insulted, she giggled.

They just sat there together serving their Detention-which was pointless-and went home after that. Gumball walked Penny home and walked inside his house.

"Hey so hows Penny?" Darwin asked.

"She's fine, i would've been home sooner but i opted to walk her home" Gumball explained.

"You two are perfect together" Darwin said.

"Yeah i know, good night buddy" Gumball said.

"Night" Darwin said sleepily, while he went back to sleep in his bowl.

 _'I love you… Penny Fitzgerald'_ he thought… He loved everything about this girl, and he knew she loved him very much.

 _'our children are gonna be so cute'_ Penny thought while smiling to herself. Falling back to sleep dreaming about her future with her 'Gummypuss' in her arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know if i captured Penny's character right. Also let me know what you think of this chapter with a comment below :P**

 **Peace.**


End file.
